Light From A Crimson Moon
by Nocturnal Serenade
Summary: Discussions of the past between two characters that I have never seen dialogue for, Kidd and Glenn in the game. And no, they will not be matched together. My FIRST fanfic! PG for caution, not like it's really necessary. Maybe subject to rise.


Light From A Crimson Moon  
  
Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and all of the characters belong to Squaresoft and not me. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Notes: This is a conversations between Glenn and Kidd, something that I've wanted to see in the game but has never happened, considering that Glenn isn't a necessary character. And no, I am a Kidd/Serge fan for those of you who think that I'll be matching Kidd up with Glenn.  
  
Night had just fallen over Viper Manor and everyone on this mission with Serge was preparing for a good night's sleep for the first time in months as it seemed. The cool breezes of El Nido blew through the trees in the garden rustling the leaves so they gently sway back and forth. The two large moons that hung in the sky had just grown into its full moon phase, shedding great light onto the world they looked over.  
  
Sitting on the balcony of the manor that overlooked the beautiful glittering blue waters of the archipelago was a young man looking up at the sky, the moonlight glinting off his pale hair, at the stars that began to show their faces one by one, then at the moon. "The moon," he though out loud and closed his clear blue eyes recalling the fortune that he had once received.  
  
"If I were to equate you to something, you would be the moon," the fortune-teller in Termina once said.  
  
"The moon?" he had wondered.  
  
"Yes, the moon," she replied. "The moon only shines when there is a sun to reflect. The moon does not glow with its own light...But remember this! The moon's light is a guidepost to those that search in the darkness of the night. A time will come when you will carry out such a role...Sometime in the near future."  
  
Though he had never believed in fortunes and thought that they were just there for the fun of it and this fortune-teller had nothing better to do, this time, when he had heard yet another of his, it made some sense to him. The moon only shines when there is a sun to reflect. The moon does not glow with its own light. Well of course! Anyone would know that. This line was as straightforward and easy to decipher as fortune telling went. He was the moon, the moon that never held its own light and would have never been seen or known if it were not for the sun. And the sun, who was to joke, it was Dario, obviously.  
  
Dario, the brother he had strived so hard to be like throughout his entire life, the brother he could never match up to. He could never be compared to the grace his older brother had when swinging a sword. Dario was General Viper's prized Deva, the envy of all the dragoons, Riddel's fiancée and the shadow that stood over him his entire life.  
  
Well, he was not sure.  
  
"Oi! Glenn!" a voice called interrupting his thoughts. Glenn tore his eyes away from the moon and looked to see who was calling him. In the light of the moon, he could see a girl wearing a red t-shirt and tight black shorts standing at the door that led outside. Kidd. She walked over and stood next to him, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Couldn't sleep eh, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Glenn replied not looking at her.  
  
"Ya should try ta get some shut-eye. It's hard ta believe that you can snore on a cold, hard ground yet not be able to sleep in a proper bed after not being in one for a month."  
  
"It has only been a month since I met Serge?" Glenn asked, surprised.  
  
"Well ya, what d'ja think?"  
  
"It seem like much more time has passed," the dragoon replied.  
  
"It does?" Kidd cocked her head to one said.  
  
"You were in a coma for much of the time, it probably would not seem like so long."  
  
"Glenn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do ya mind speakin' a bit more normally?"  
  
"What do you mean, normally?"  
  
"Ya always sound so formal, like you're in front of Viper expecting so sort of punishment all the time. It bugs me just as much, if not more than that Harle's French accent. Ugh!"  
  
"Very well," Glenn said actually relieved that someone did not want him to sound formal. "I shall sound more normal then."  
  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Kidd whacked Glenn over the head. "What did I just say!?"  
  
"Sorry, it is.it's just a habit that Dario got me into," the dragoon replied rubbing his head where Kidd had hit it. "And do you mind being a little more gentle?"  
  
"No!" Kidd refused stubbornly. "And speaking of that Dario, how's he anyways? I heard that he was Viper's best Deva and you're his little brother. Serge told me that ya found him in me mate's world not that long ago and he was out ta kill Riddel. Wasn't Riddel his fiancée? Why would he wanna kill her?"  
  
"It was the cursed sword, the Masamune," Glenn replied, "he was under its evil power."  
  
"Masamune? Ain't that the swallow Serge has got? It doesn't seem evil ta me, and it defiantly ain't a sword."  
  
"After we defeat him, the sword realized its mistaken and chose Serge as a new master. Serge does not know how to handle a sword, I have tried teaching him before. It was a joke! So the Masamune transformed into what it calls itself 'Mastermune' and became Serge's new weapon."  
  
"Uh huh," Kidd nodded slowly. "Alright, ya still haven't answered my question, how is Dario?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Glenn replied avoiding her demanding gaze.  
  
"Oh, why not? You can tell me," Kidd's voice became more light and gentle as she spoke.  
  
"But I barely even know you," Glenn protested, "such as, I don't even know you're age. I have no right tell you what's troubling me."  
  
"Yes you do," Kidd placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to dragoon to face her. "Quit acting so damn noble for a change! You're not out to rescue any princesses are you?" Before Glenn could respond, Kidd added, "and don't ya dare call me one."  
  
"But."  
  
"And I'm sixteen," Kidd answered the question about her age that he had mentioned before.  
  
"But I."  
  
"I lived in an orphanage with Lucca through my childhood years but it was burned down by that bastard Lynx and Harle." Kidd sighed and looked up at the moons. "Sis is still out there, I know it."  
  
"Ah hell," Glenn finally gave in, "I guess you won't leave me alone until I do tell you."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well, it began when my mother died."  
  
End Notes: I know this is a bit short but be nice! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm quite inexperienced in writing them. I'm not going to bother to ask for reviews but please do you want to. More to come soon!  
  
Also: I didn't know that fanfiction.net would squish all of the lines together into one big, ugly, messed up clump so I fixed it. Gomen nasai all. 


End file.
